


A harmonia da terra

by Jude_Melody



Series: Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah! [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eu sou feito da areia que desliza por meus dedos e atinge meus pés.Icaro foi rejeitado pela mãe e sempre sofreu muito por isso. Mas dentro dele também existe a coragem para seguir seu caminho.





	A harmonia da terra

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot escrita para o Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah, que consiste em escrever uma história de exatamente 300 palavras utilizando as palavras obrigatórias de um dos quatro grupos elaborados pela Milla (organizadora do desafio). Eu escrevi quatro histórias, uma para cada grupo. Elas estão relacionadas, mas não é preciso ler uma para entender as outras:  
> Grupo 1: Conspícuo, Anátema e Arrefecido – A alegria do fogo  
> Grupo 2: Serendipidade, Besante e Sopesa – A calmaria da água  
> Grupo 3: Consentânea, Catáfora e Greda – A harmonia da terra  
> Grupo 4: Vis, Sêmita e Alabastro – A rebeldia do vento
> 
> Os humanos desta história são personagens criados por mim.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ele nunca foi um filho querido. Desprezado pela mãe, vive perambulando por aí, ganhando seu pão com pequenos bicos e algumas batalhas. Sua única companhia é Sandslash, a quem salvou há eras, quando o monstrinho, ainda um Sandshrew, caiu em um rio e quase se afogou. Os pés de Icaro doem após longas caminhadas pelas florestas e cavernas. Mas ele gosta de sentir a terra. O cheiro úmido, o toque acolhedor. Da terra nós viemos e para ela havemos de retornar, como gosta de dizer.

Lembrar-se de sua mãe é doloroso. Nunca foi muito carinhosa. A postura indiferente e nada consentânea rendeu-lhe a fama de uma mulher amarga que descontava no filho pequeno a dor de ter sido abandonada pelo homem que mais amou. Icaro já não se importa mais. Ao lado dela, nunca teve um lar de verdade. Seu lar é o próprio mundo, é as florestas que cruza, é as cavernas em que busca abrigo das chuvas, é as costas de Sandslash que o acomodam e aquecem nas noites frias.

Durante suas viagens, aprendeu a fazer utensílios de greda. Gosta de como a argila é moldada por suas mãos, assumindo as formas mais impossíveis. Vendo os dedos deslizarem assim tão fácil, criando objetos tão lindos, quase acredita que é especial, que algum dia poderá fazer a diferença em o que quer que seja. Orgulhoso, esfrega o nariz, espalhando a greda pelo rosto todo. E Sandslash boceja, tranquilo por ver seu amigo sorrir.

Mas saiba isto: todo semblante guarda algum tipo de tristeza. Essa catáfora está presente nos caminhos de Icaro. Ele sempre vai cada vez mais longe, deixando a casa da mãe mais e mais para trás. Não se livra das dores, porém. É um filho rejeitado, com uma autoestima destruída. Acredita não valer nada. Mas Sandslash discorda.


End file.
